1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple VLAN architecture system.
2. Description of Related Art
When interconnecting computers and other devices in a network, it has become desirable to create "virtual local area networks" (VLANs), in which all devices coupled to a VLAN receive all frames or packets which are universally addressed (whether by broadcast, multicast, or some other technique) on that VLAN, and in which all frames or packets which are universally addressed by a device on a VLAN are not distributed to devices outside the VLAN. However, there is more than one type of VLAN transport protocol technology which has been proposed and come to be accepted in the art. For example, VLAN technologies which are now common include LANE (for ATM LAN-Emulation), IEEE Standard 802.10, and various proprietary schemes such as ISL (for cisco Catalyst.TM. Inter-Switch Links).
One problem which has arisen in the art is that it is desirable to couple devices on a single VLAN even though those devices have been designed or configured for different VLAN transport protocols or technologies. Aspects of this problem are that it is desirable for devices to be on the same VLAN even though they are not physically proximal to each other or cannot be coupled to the same switching device (for example, due to limitations imposed by respective media speed), that it is desirable for devices (or networks comprising those devices) to be configurable so that a device may be moved from one VLAN to another VLAN with ease, and that it is desirable for a device to be coupled to different VLANs at different times or to multiple VLANs at one time.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a multiple VLAN architecture system, such as one which is capable of operating in a network environment with multiple different VLANs, and multiple different VLAN technologies.
The following U.S. patent(s) may be pertinent:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,402, issued Feb. 28, 1995, in the name of Floyd E. Ross, titled "Hub For Segmented Virtual Local Area Network With Shared Media Access". PA1 This patent discloses a hub for a segmented VLAN system. The hub receives packets from one of the devices, called "end stations" which are coupled thereto, and forwards them using a backbone network to other such hubs, for forwarding to other devices coupled to the same VLAN. Essentially, the hub serves to bridge packets among its ports such that packets are bridged only to those other devices which are on the same VLAN.
The pertinence of the related art will also be apparent to those skilled in the art after perusal of this application.